Attack strategies
Welcome to Unforgiven II attack strategies! Most of them are created by us and cannot be found elsewhere. If you are a member, do use these guides as a reference! Snipe Technically, it isnt an attacking strategy as quite a number of newbies does not understand what does snipe means. A snipe is to get the TH (Town Hall), with the minimum number of troops, to get a star, before ending the battle. Simply look for TH that is placed outside at the corners, unprotected. Some of them might be protected by a mortar, etc, so just use lightning. If you have the barbarian king, use it (make sure it is safe to snipe by testing with a barb, if unsure), or better, archer queen. Activate ability if possible. If you dont have heroes, place 4 barbarians (or archers if it is semi protected by a cannon), and knowing the range of defenses is crucial. A TH with a white flag means it is safe to snipe. After the TH is destroyed (and you have a star), end the battle and you get the loot bonus AND the trophies Barch The classic all time favourite. Good for pushing quickly For: Normal attacks TH: 6-10 Stars: 1 Star, and an occasional 2/3 stars against much weaker bases. Cost and training time: Extremely cheap, and fast to train. My recommendation is 120 archers, and 80 barbarians. Do not train 1:1. Always have more archers than barbs. Look for bases with a majority of the buildings outside. Use the barbs to take the fire and the archers to deal damage. For those who wants a more effective version, throw in wizards and giants too. Carry as many lightning spells as possible. One is reserved for cc troops, and the others are for backup. Eg. 49%, use one for a builder hut. Do look at the lightning spells guide in AllClash.com Mass Wizzard For: Offence TH: 6-8 Stars: 3 Stars if done properly, gaurantees 90% and above Cost and training time: High cost and high training time This offence strategy is created by preston, and has not yet been tested for clan wars. It requires an army filled with wizards, and healing spells. Blizzard For: Clan wars, offence TH: 4-6 (and low level TH7s) Stars: 3 stars Cost and training time: High costs and average training time This troop combination is favoured by the lower level members of our clan, although it may also be used by the higher level players. It garuantees 3 stars if used properly. You will need a army filled with balloons, 5-10 wizards (depending on the size of the army camp, higher level players tend to use more wizards), 3-5 archers (for luring enemy troops and also clearing corner buildings, especially builder huts. 1 goblin will also be good). It is best to use 2 healing spells, and if you have rage spells, do use 1 rage, 2 heals. For clan castle troops, wizards are advisable, but dragons are a good idea too. #Lure out the clan castle troops with one archer (or goblin). After all of them comes out, deploy one archer as far away as possible or use it at one builder hut. Wait for the clan castle troops to reach there, and deploy 2 wizards (or whatever it takes) to kill them. Also, if the clan castle troops are too powerful, consider using your own clan castle troops. #Deploy one archer per corner building. #Look out for wizard towers and air defenses, your biggest enemy. Deploy balloons in one straight line, or in a semi circle formation. Do not spam them as the wizard tower does splash damage, killing them easily in a few shots. You can also deploy waves after waves of balloons. Remember to deploiy your main group of balloons near the air defense. #Use healing spells when the health is low, and rage soells (if you have any) near the air defense. #After most of the defenses are destoryed, send in your wizards to clear up the rest. Deploy your clan castle troops if you need to In this clan, this attack strategy is favoured by: CruSde, Utopia, assassin, King Alexander